Unheard Curiosities
by chicamook
Summary: OC/Kaka Recovering after a mission, Kakashi wants nothing more than to escape from his hospital room. He finds his way down to the basement and his solace trip seems to be more interesting than he had hoped for; meeting a quiet new friend with hidden faults.


Kakashi found himself in the basement of Konoha hospital wandering amongst the staff. In his condition, he wasn't allowed out of his ward, but he damn well sure couldn't stay in that room any longer. He's not the type of person to subject himself to proding fingers, ice cold stethoscopes, or uneasy eyes of his teammates and friends, so wandering he goes.

He's been down to the basement before, having run errands for Sakura, and Tsunade, but never by himself, and certainly not while admitted to a room. Kitchen staff were dillenently sending out lunch for its patients, while laundry staff was working hard to keep on top of the massive pile of linens.

He found the breakroom, the sleeping quarters for staff as well, but he tried his best to lay low, and avoid anyone who might tell him to leave. Dressed in his normal attire, save for the green flask jacket, no one would have been able to guess that he was there as a patient, and not a shinobi running errands. His hiate was missing as well, as Tsunade usually takes it when hes admitted, only to get it back when given a glowing bill of health. He worked his way past various offices and the small staff library, filled with books of known illnesses and remedies. Finding his way down to the end of the hallway, where he was pleased that noise couldn't reach.

He walked into the room, and the automatic lights turned on, revealing a large white brick room, with shelving as high as the ceiling housing bed sheets and towels and scrubs from all departments. A large folding table sat in the middle of the room, with some folded items stacked neatly ready to be stocked. There were boxes labeled "linens" and "detergent" on at least half of the shelves down there. He found a comfy spot and took a seat. The room was considerably colder than the hallway, but he didn't mind. Anything was better than that hospital bed.

He rubbed his hands together for a little extra heat, before taking the Icha Icha book from under his armpit. The familiar smell of the ink relaxed him, and he was able to find a comfortable position for a few minutes before the door opened. A young lady holding massive amounts of clean laundry entered the room. Clumsily juggling the sheets, she made her way over to the folding table, dumping her wares in a large metal basket for sorting.

She was young, no older than twenty-five. Her dark green hair was pinned back out of her face on both sides, with light bangs parting at her forehead. She wore a long black collared shirt with the Konoha symbol displayed above the breast. Black leggings and tennis shoes completed the outfit, as it was apparent that she was hospital staff.

"Good afternoon." Kakashi gave a small wave not looking up from his book. He didn't want to startle her, but tried to avoid conversation at all costs. There was no answer from the young lady. He understood. Sometimes it was best to not force conversation with strangers. But something told him that she was unaware of his presence. Another wave from Kakashi and that was as much as he was going to invest. His time was valuable after all.

She looked up at the man in the corner as she was unraveling the heap of laundry to be folded. It was apparent that she didn't realize he was there as she jumped at his presence. With a quick bow, she acknowledged him and nodded a hello.

"I hope you don't mind me being here, I was just looking for a quiet place to read." Trying again to make it clear that he was not looking for conversation.

Another nod from the young lady told him she wasn't looking for conversation either. A few hours past and Kakashi had finished reading the same book twice now, and not even so much as a peep from the girl across the room.

Kakashi closed the book in his lap and watched the girl for some time. She had a pretty face. It almost looked like she was smiling while she worked. She folded everything with such elegance. The delicate movements told Kakashi that she took her job seriously.

"How long have you worked here?" He cautiously asked the girl, as to not alarm her after such a long silence. She didn't answer. Weird. Maybe she took her job more seriously than he imagined. But she looked so nice? Why would she be purposely ignoring him, when it was clear he was trying to be friendly?

He swung his feet around him, and prepared himself to get up, when his Icha Icha novel fell out of his grap falling quite loudly on the floor. He saw no reaction whatsoever out of the girl. Again he purposely dropped the novel making a bigger noise that echoed loudly against the brick walls. He noticed she didn't startle, and figured that she maybe wasn't interested in him being there. As he turned to leave, he heard her.

"Uhh-" In a desperate attempt to thank him for his company she bowed with a smile that worked its way up to her eyes. She tried to make eye contact, but everything about him made her knees weak. "T-than-k you-" She attempted with broken language.

"No need," Kakashi scratched the back of his neck, waving with his other hand in the normal kakashi fashion, "thank you for allowing me a quiet place to read."

Her eyes narrowed, and she looked a little confused. Her eyes kept shifting to his mask, and back up at his eye. She looked lost, and almost worried as her breathing intensified.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "You seemed disoriented."

To his aggravation, she bowed again, as to dismiss him.

His eye searched for an explanation as to her short conversation. As he made his way to the door, another employee was entering. Immediately he started weaving hand signs in their direction. As instinct, he opened his sharingan, and took his fighting stance to combat whichever jutsu he had coming there way.

"WHOA WHOA, HOLD ON BUDDY." The man begged. "Slow down, I'm not here to fight."

He felt a light hand on his shoulder as the girl weaved hand signs back in his direction. The actions went back and forth for a minute or so until Kakashi understood.

"You're deaf?" he questioned.

The man in the corner spoke for her as she signed to him. "Hello, I'm sorry for any confusion I may have caused."

Kakashi looked back at the man in the doorway. "What's her name?"

"Don't ask me, ask her." He bit out and pointed to her.

"What's your name?" He asked again, feeling a little embarrassed by the man scolding him.

She slowly spelt out her name in sign language.

When finished, he heard the man say, "Haruka."

She signed again.

"It's nice to meet you." He interpreted for her. She signed faster. "Your name?"

"Oh, Kakashi."

The interpreter effortlessly signed his name and she smiled. She grabbed his full attention by resting her hand on his chest, and signed his name for him. "K-A-K-A-S-H-I."

Kakashi opened his sharingan eye again and asked her to sign it again. She happily obliged.

"I came down to get Haruka, it's time to punch out for the day." He signed a few things to her, urging her to get her stuff, as to leave. He headed out, leaving the two of them alone.

Haruka looked up at the strong man she now knew was called Kakashi, and tucked some hair behind her ear. She smiled and grabbed his hand, giving it a warm pat.

"Are you working tomorrow?" He asked as she was turning to collect her belongings, not hearing him in the process.

As she put on her coat, she gave a last nod goodbye, with a smile and wave, leaving Kakashi standing dumbstruck trying to collect his thoughts.


End file.
